


Hyperfocus

by axolotlnerd-campcamp (axolotlNerd)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: But yeah this is basically just a gwenvid smooch, David has ADHD and I won't let anyone tell me otherwise, F/M, Kisses, because I need SOMEONE to project on, not much else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlNerd/pseuds/axolotlnerd-campcamp
Summary: Just Gwen kissing David. Literally that’s it. It’s just a 400 word long scene with a smooch.





	Hyperfocus

David always got so focussed on whatever he did. He just seemed to disappear into projects or work when he really got focussed on them, and at the moment he was filling out paperwork and muttering details to himself, almost completely having forgotten that Gwen was sitting cross-legged on the table in front of him. Normally she took care of the paperwork, but he’d taken it upon himself to fill out as much as he could focus on, and now that he was the owner of Camp Campbell he felt obligated to.

He moved one of the papers to the side, looking over at another as he searched for something he’d written down, then returned to the first paper. Gwen watched him work, sometimes asking himself small questions, things like  _ that was an eight, right? _ Or  _ is that the right address? _

“Hey, David.” Gwen said. 

He didn’t even twitch, tapping his pencil against his head for a moment before writing something down.

“David.” Gwen repeated, once again to no avail.

All of a sudden his thoughts were on anything but the paperwork. Suddenly the only thing he could think of was Gwen’s fingers on the side of his neck, slowly ghosting up until they reached the place where his neck met his jaw and then holding him there. He could have sworn that every time she touched him there was electricity running through his skin, and the shock pulled his face up to look at her’s.

She laughed when she saw his face. All of the concentration drained away and now replaced with a strange sort of wonder, green eyes wide and flickering over her face. He always looked at her like no one else had — like she was a sky full of stars and he’d never looked up all his life.

Gwen carefully put her lips against his, so lightly that he almost could have swore he was imagining it, and then when he pushed closer to her he started to get dizzy, his head started spinning and he couldn’t quite tell why. He could have sworn that the whole world stopped when she was around, like there was nothing in the world that mattered.

When she pulled away, she looked at him and laughed, and he laughed too, mostly out of embarrassment. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, realizing he must have spaced out. “Did you say something?”

“No. Just wanted your attention.”

**Author's Note:**

> From a request on my Tumblr, more-camp-camp-fic-please. Come join the party!


End file.
